


Jacket

by FakeK



Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Computers, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeK/pseuds/FakeK
Summary: Kenma falls asleep while working and Kuroo tries to be helpful.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! One-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Jacket

**3rd POV**

**-**

It had been about a month since Kenma became Kuroo’s photographer when he’d finally become more comfortable with Kuroo.

Now, Kenma doesn’t run off to Shouyou and Akaashi to eat lunch. Now, he eats with Kuroo. He doesn’t block out Kuroo’s voice with work or scrolling through social media, he listens. He’s starting to enjoy Kuroo’s company. Whether he knows this or not… well, that’s a different story.

“Hey, Kenma!” Kuroo called to the photographer sitting on the couch in their studio.

“Oh, you’re here,” Kenma said in the same tired voice as normal. Though it sounded more tired than usual.

Kuroo took note of this.

“Don’t sound so down in the dumps about that!” Kuroo pouted. “We should get started now.”

“Yeah okay.”

Kenma got up from the couch and picked up his camera bag that was sitting next to the gray couch. Taking his camera from the bag, he set it up.

“Kuroo, Yaku said that the line you’re wearing this week is in your changing room already.”

Kuroo nodded in thanks and walked towards his changing room, while Kenma continued to adjust the settings on the lighting in the room.

Soon, Kuroo was dressed in black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a red and white letterman jacket over top. The outfit was paired with some black and white checkered Vans.

Kenma had to admit, he was hot.

As Kuroo walked out of the changing room, Kenma turned to him, instantly blushing.

_ Crap, he’s hot looking… Wait, Kenma, what are you thinking? _

While Kenma was lost in his thoughts, Kuroo tried getting his attention.

He assumed it was just the fact that he was more tired than normal. Though he continued to pretend that he didn’t notice that fact. If he pointed it out, he’d probably get yelled at.

“Hello?” Kuroo said, waving his hand in front of Kenma’s face. “Kenma?”

Kenma shook his head and stepped back. “S-sorry, I was thinking…”

“You should do that less.”

Kenma nodded, not registering what he said. “Okay then, can you go stand over there?” Kenma was pointing in front of the camera.

Kuroo walked over to the spot he pointed to. Checking from the camera, Kuroo’s position was a little off.

“A little to the left.”

Kuroo walked to the left.

“No! My left, that’s your right.”   
  
“Back up now.”   
  
“That’s too much!”   
  
“Stop there.”   
  
“There, that’s perfect.”

Kuroo inwardly laughed at how commanding Kenma was when focused on his work. He was a completely different person while doing what he loved.

And Kuroo hoped that sometimes, he was the one to make Kenma smile or laugh. Like how Kenma’s work made him feel. Happy.

It had been a good seven and a half hours since they started, and now it was 5:43 PM. 30 minutes from when they could go home. Kuroo had left at five to eat dinner with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, Kenma decided to do some work instead of eating.

Specifically editing work. Most of the pictures they had taken that day were good, but some of them were just pictures of them messing around. Just because this was their job doesn’t mean that they had to be absolutely serious.

So Kenma had to go through them checking which ones to turn in to Big Boss Man Ushijima. Kenma didn’t delete the stupid pictures. No, he saved them and transferred them either onto his phone or onto film. He liked having special moments memorialized so he could look back on them. Not to mention, he liked looking at Kuroo.

In the middle of working Kenma fell asleep on the couch. The laptop stayed on, but the work was not saved. Meaning, if someone closed the laptop by “accident” all the work would be lost.

Kuroo got back from eating with Oikawa and Iwaizumi just before six. Assuming that Kenma was packing up his stuff or sitting on the couch waiting for Kuroo to get back so he could lock up. What he did not expect was to find Kenma asleep on the couch. This confirmed his suspicions of him not getting enough sleep.

Kuroo let out a sigh and carefully sat down next to Kenma, who was laying down across the couch.

Kuroo noticed that Kenma’s computer was still open and his work was still pulled up on it. Kenma was always extra careful to save his work. Meaning that Kenma fell asleep while working.

Kuroo smiled softly at Kenma’s small frame lying next to him. Reaching over him, he picked up Kenma’s laptop. He also moved over to where the laptop was on the couch, right in front of Kenma’s head.

Setting the laptop on his lap, he noticed pale pink sticky-notes next to the trackpad of the laptop. In small scribbly handwriting, with a touch of neatness, a list of sorts was written. At the top, it said, ‘1-18: Turn in’ just underneath it said, ‘19-24: Film’. It seemed to be a list. Of what? Kuroo wasn’t sure. The list continued, but Kuroo didn’t bother reading it.

Focusing on the screen, Kuroo started scrolling through the pictures of that day. Starting from the beginning, he noticed that in the right corner of every photo was a number.

_ That must relate to the list. _

Deciding to ignore that, he started scrolling through the photos. The first handful were professional ones. He didn’t spend too long on those, already knowing that Kenma’s work was always great looking.

Moving on, Kuroo found some of the sillier ones. Images of him doing a handstand and him mixing different outfits filled the screen. Smiling at his stupidity, he continued into the depths of Kenma’s photo collection from that day. Soon, he stumbled upon pictures of him and Kenma. In all honesty, he had no clue when or how Kenma took the photos because Kenma couldn’t have been behind the camera and be in a picture. Not questioning this further, Kuroo took to admiring Kenma in the photos.

Mostly, the photos showed Kuroo doing something stupidly dangerous, and Kenma looking at him with exasperation. A few had Kenma joining in on his stunts. Some even had Kenma in the line’s clothing.

Thinking back on earlier in the day, Kuroo did his creepy smirk thing, remembering how small Kenma looked in the clothes that fit Kuroo perfectly.

Once Kuroo had gone through all the photos, he saved the work. Shutting the laptop, Kuroo noticed some stickers on the laptop. Taking a closer look, Kuroo could tell that they were most definitely stickers of characters from one of Kenma’s games. He glanced over at Kenma who was still peacefully asleep.

Sighing, Kuroo got up and looked out the window. Where he expected to see the sunset, instead he got darkness and rain.

He thought back to when he checked the weather that morning. Rain wasn’t on the forecast, but there it was in all its rainy glory!

Kuroo let out an even heavier sigh. He had brought an umbrella just in case, but he knew Kenma hadn’t brought one.

He decided to think over the possibilities while putting Kenma’s stuff in his bag.

Kenma had never let Kuroo touch his stuff, afraid that he would be too careless with it like Lev. So Kuroo knew that he had to be extra careful while putting Kenma’s equipment away. Most of it was already packed up, only a few things were out.

It didn’t take long for everything to be put away because Kuroo had watched Kenma do it, to the point he knew where everything went.

Once Kenma’s stuff had been carefully packed away, Kuroo walked back over to where Kenma was still asleep. Squatting down next to the couch Kuroo saw that Kenma was shivering. Even with the cardigan he was wearing, he was still cold.

Apparently, Kuroo hadn’t noticed that the heating in the building had turned off and that it was officially past six; when they were supposed to go home.

Taking off his own jacket he draped it across Kenma, who snuggled into it. Kuroo blushed at the thought of Kenma snuggling with him, not just his hoodie.

Looking around the room, Kuroo found a piece of paper and a can of pens. Checking to make sure that the paper wasn’t important he took a single pen from the can. Quickly he wrote Kenma a little note.

**Hey Kenma! Don’t worry about your work, I saved it. And don’t bother with returning my jacket, I have way too many anyway. I packed up all your equipment for you, so don’t worry about forgetting anything. Be sure to get home quickly and eat some supper and don’t forget to sleep.** **  
** **\- Kuroo**

After deciding that the note was good, Kuroo set it on top of Kenma’s laptop. Which was back in its original position by Kenma’s head.

Looking over at Kenma, Kuroo smiled lightly. Ever since he met Kenma, his smiles around the man had become less disturbing. They had become warmer and softer. Leaning over Kenma, Kuroo lightly pecked Kenma’s forehead.

Standing up, he walked over to his own bag that had decorative cat charms on it and picked it up. His umbrella was next to it, he picked that up too. His umbrella, like his backpack, had cats on it.

Kuroo really likes cats.

Kuroo thinks Kenma is like a cat.

Kuroo likes Kenma.

Taking one last glance at Kenma, Kuroo left the studio, opening his umbrella on the way out.

It had been another 20 minutes before Kenma woke up, and when he did he was utterly confused before it shortly turned to anger.

_ Where is that idiot! He shut my laptop. He should know better! Wait… is this his jacket… Gosh darn it, it is! _

… 

“Is that a note?” Kenma asked aloud to the empty room. Reaching over to his laptop, he picked the note off it.

Reading it through, he smiled and promptly forgot his original anger.

Picking up Kuroo’s hoodie, he put it on and stood up. As he was about to pick up his phone, which sat on a table next to the couch, a jolt of thunder shook the building. It had scared him, but he quickly recovered and picked up all his stuff.

Taking a glance out the window he saw the rain.

He didn’t like the rain, but he was thankful for Kuroo’s jacket.

Trusting that it would protect him, he left the studio with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was better than the first one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
